The present invention relates to a jack, and more particularly to a pump lever for a jack.
In FIG. 1, there is shown a floor jack which, in appearance, broadly includes a handle sleeve A having a handle receiving hole A1, a lifting arm B, a reinforcing shaft C, a left frame D, a right frame D and a piston P of a hydraulic pump for the jack. It is necessary that one must laboriously squat on the ground to hold the handle in the handle receiving hole A1 up and down about 30-50 times to raise the saddle to the lifting arm B to its top position. In addition, it can be realized that the one usually applies force in not only raising but also lowering the handle. Furthermore, since the range within which the handle sleeve A can be raised is not limited it is quite possible that the handle is raised so high as to damage the piston P. Besides, it also can be found that during holding up and down the handle the handle sleeve A is not always raised and lowered accurately along the axis of the piston P which is, thus, susceptible to damage. It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the situations which happen to the prior art.